From the rooftops i remember there was snow
by BadassGenius
Summary: Fluffy, happy Addek Fic. It's a special snowy day for the Shepherds.


**Fandom:** Grey's Anatomy  
**Character: **Addison&Derek  
**Rating:** PG  
**Status**: Complete (one shot)  
**Disclaimer:** Characters and show belong to Shonda Rhimes. Title belongs to Coldplay.  
**Author's Note**: I'm better at writing angst rather than happiness but I wanted to write something sweet for Christmas, so I hope you'll like it! I wrote it two weeks ago and revised yesterday night because I really wanted to do something special and nice. This fiction was written for the Secret Santa Exchange Project over the ga_fanfic lj – I wrote this for xyliette. As usual, English is not my first language so please be nice. LOL & Merry Christmas! :)

**From the rooftops I remember there was snow, white snow.**

It was 2.15 am. The city was quiet, the sky was dark but all the roofs, the gardens and the streets were covered by soft white snow. It was the most magical night of the year, especially for kids. It was Christmas and Shepherds' house was enlightened by little white lights, saying "Merry Christmas".

Addison and Derek were sleeping in their bedroom when the door opened and an excited little boy made his way in to the room. Without even turning the lights on, he said:

"Mom, dad! I've just heard some noises downstairs!" he tried to reach his parents' bed in the dark room.

Derek woke up first. He opened his eyes and switched on the red abat-jour on his bedside table.

"Daddy!" the little boy continued "It must be Santa!"

Derek couldn't help but smile. His son looked so happy and excited about Santa; Derek used to be like that when he was a kid, too. Christmas was that magic for kids.

"Come here, buddy" Derek said, telling his son to jump on the bed. "Let's not wake mom, okay?"

"But dad!" the six years old child kept saying "I want to go downstairs and see Santa Clause!"

Addison slowly opened her eyes. She looked at the clock and then asked:

"Adam, why are you awake? You should be sleeping, honey" she sat on the bed and smiled at Adam.

The little boy was Addison's copy. It had short raid hair, light green eyes and he was quite tall for his age. He had Derek' smile though and thanks to that, Mark always called him McDreamy Junior.

"There's Santa Clause downstairs!" Adam told his mom.

Addison and Derek looked at each other, smiled a little and then Addison started talking.

"Santa Clause is shy and doesn't want to be seen, Adam. If you see him, then next year he won't come and you won't get any presents. And you want your presents, don't you?"

"He's shy?" Adam looked pretty surprise.

"Of course he is" this time Derek talked "He wants the kids to be surprised and if you see him, well you won't be surprised anymore."

Adam nodded and yawned. "Do you think that he'll eat the cookies mom and I made for him?"

Derek laughed a little. "I'm sure he will. Santa is pretty greedy as far as I know."

"Cool!" Adam said, with a big smile on his face.

"I tell you what" Addison started, caressing Adam's cheek "You can sleep with me and dad tonight, okay? We're going to wake up early tomorrow morning so we'll see what Santa brought you."

"Sounds good! Dad, may I?"

"Yes, just for tonight."

Adam kissed his parents and then crawled in bed, between the two of them. The three wished each other good night and then fell asleep right away.

Derek usually didn't let his son sleep with them because he didn't want Adam to get used to it. He was growing up and he wasn't afraid of the dark anymore, so there wasn't any reason for him to not sleep alone in his blue bedroom.

Sometimes, though, Addison let him sleep in their bed when Derek had night shifts at the hospital. This was Adam and Addison little secret.

Seven hours later, Adam was again the first to wake up. He sat on the bed and rubbed his eyes, yawned and looked at his parents. They were both still asleep. A weak light pierced into the bedroom through the shutter, so he was sure it was morning; time to get up and open all the presents.

"Mom" he whispered to Addison's ear, shaking her shoulder gently.

She moved but she didn't wake up. Adam snorted a little and then he tried again.

"Mom… Mommy. Wake up!" he was talking a little louder this time.

Both Addison and Derek tossed and turned. Derek yawned and Addison opened her eyes.

"Hey Adam" she said, warmly. She sat on the bed and smiled at Adam.

"Mommy! Mommy, it's Christmas!" he was thrilled.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart" she said, hugging her son and kissing him on the check.

Adam kissed her back and then jumped off the bed and started pulling Addison by the arm.

"Let's go downstairs! I wanna open my Christmas presents!"

Addison burst out laughing and got up. "Go to your room and get your slippers. I'm gonna wake up your daddy in the meanwhile." Adam quickly left the bedroom and Addison turned the main light on.

She bended over Derek and kissed him. "Wake up" Addison said.

Derek opened his eyes and smiled. "Merry Christmas, Addie."

He sat on the bed, pulled his wife making her sitting on his lap. They started kissing passionately, his hands eagerly caressing her back' skin under her nightshirt, her fingers playing with his hair, their tongues dancing harmoniously just like they were one thing only.

"Moooooom, I'm already going downstairs! Come on!"

Addison kissed her husband one last time. "We can't do it now" she giggled.

He let her go, staring at her wonderful eyes: "I know, I know. It's just that I can't resist your hotness."

Derek rose, they kissed again and ran downstairs.

The living room was dark: the only lights were the Christmas Tree's ones. Adam was staring at the great amount of his presents under the Christmas Tree. Derek turned the lights on, then joined his son.

"Oh, look! Santa brought you a lot of presents!"

Adam was amazed, his eyes were sparkling and he was beyond happy. Suddenly he remembered of something he wanted to check. He walked to hearth and pointed at the empty glass and the empty plate.

"Mom, dad!" he yelled "Santa ate all the cookies and drank his milk too!"

His parents laughed and suggested him to open his presents. Addison and Derek started buying his gifts a month ago and they came up with a lot of toys, videogames and clothes.

In less than twenty minutes, Adam had opened all his presents and he was really happy about all of them. His favorite was the Carrera Evolution Tuner Style Stock Cars Track and he started playing with it immediately.

"I told you he would have liked it" Derek said, sipping his coffee.

"I hate to admit it but you were right" Addison joked. She stood up to bring a warm milk and some cookies to Adam. He didn't want to stop playing, not even to have breakfast.

Walking the hall to the living room, Addison thought of how her life had changed since she and Derek got back together again. At the beginning, it hadn't been easy. They had had a lot to talk, to discuss and to solve. It had took them a while but they made it. They had moved back to New York and started working at the New York-Presbyterian University Hospital of Columbia and Cornell.

Mending the pieces of their broken hearts had took them a while but they made it and she was very proud of Derek. He gave her another chance to make things right and she didn't disappoint him.

Adam was still playing and didn't even realize that his mom was in the room, placing a big Christmas mug of milk and a red plate full of cookies on the table right next to him.

"Oh, mom!" he started "This is so cool! Santa is the best!"

Addison kissed her son's head. She loved him so much.

"Adam, honey, I left you your breakfast on the table. I'm in the kitchen with daddy, okay?"

"Yes, thanks mommy."

The redhead made her way back to the kitchen. She walked really slowly, she was anxious about something she had to tell to Derek. Addison had known it for three weeks but she decided to keep it for a special day and what's more special than Christmas?

When she entered in the kitchen, Derek was standing at the window looking at the snow descending silent and soft. She walked to him and hugged him. "Merry Christmas" she whispered to his ear. He turned and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back and leaded him to the table. Addison made him sit and sat on the chair next to him.

Derek looked at her quite surprise, he couldn't understand the reason why she was behaving like that.

"Addie... " he started but she interrupted him.

"I am pregnant, Derek."

Those four words came out loud and clear. He couldn't have misunderstood what she just said.

Derek was unable to speak. Not because he didn't want another child but because Addison had a bad uterus and Adam was already some sort of a miracle. He took her hands in his and held them tightly.

"Say something, please." Crystal tears started streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh my God, Addie!" he stood up and hugged her tightly "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Derek! I've taken two pregnancy tests and they were both positive. I know, I'm not supposed to have another baby but yet I'm pregnant"

Addison stood up as well and put her head on Derek' shoulder, letting the tears stream down her face.

"We're going to be parents again" he was in tears as well. Another kid was what he wanted the most.

"This is the best Christmas present you could have ever given to me, Addie" he said "I mean it"

"Derek, I love you."

"I love you too" he replied.

He kissed his wife then sat on bended knees and kissed Addison's belly.

"I can't wait to meet you" Derek whispered to it.

"Let's go tell Adam that he's going to have a brother" he continued.

"Or a sister" Addison corrected him, wiping her tears away.

"Or a sister" he teased her, laughing.

Derek took Addison by the hand and, like teenagers, they walked to the living room unable to stop laughing and smiling at each other. Adam was already a miracle but a second child was the unspoken wish of them both and seeing it coming true made this their best Christmas day ever.


End file.
